


Lie to them all

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto knows what he is and what he has done and to forget he surrounds himself with people and parties. It is the only way he can gather the strength to pretend and the only way to hide.





	

Years living a lie, hiding a secret and he would continue to do it. The best masterpiece, the best actor and not a soul would know. A smile came to his lips as he looked over the balcony at the chaos down below. He knew most of them, most of them he held their secrets. Others they saw him and did not recognize him.

They came for anonymity; they came to forget the outside world. They came to drown themselves and he provided that. He understood their pain.

In here he was more than his past, more than his feelings. He was their prince. They were his for the time that they stayed, their laughter, their fun and enjoyment was his balm. If he could he would live this way forever, never think about the outside world. Never think about his past.

Presentation, it was everything. Why else commission something he would use only once or twice? For the looks in their eyes of course. What else was he but a performer? Well… besides a ruler.

The robe gaped as he walked to the steps. Naruto had pulled something like this before. When he had entered this world properly and publicly and when he had drowned in his feelings. He was aware of all the eyes on him as he appeared on the floor forbidden to them all. He could see Mimi at the bottom waiting for him.

It was going perfectly as it would always go. Naruto paused in the centre of the stairs and smiled. He had caught their attention perfectly. One hand shifted the robe enough, with his first step the robe glided off. With his second the cheers started. The lights flickered overhead when he got to the middle of the staircase.

“Happy Halloween everybody.” He grinned. His fangs flashed and the cheers got louder. “I hope everybody is here to have a good time. I know I am.” The cheers got louder and Naruto preened, his wings brushed against the banister but he ignored it all to bask in the scene. They were all there for a good reason.

He had done it to recharge. There was only so much he could take. He needed this, he needed to forget, he needed to touch and forget. He needed to feel real. He had to feel human again. He knew he was a sinner already. He just wanted to feel needed, appreciated and to know that he wasn’t alone in the world.

Forget where he came from, forget what was going to come next. Forget the past, forget the present for a few days. Feel desired, feel needed. That was what he needed. This was his castle the one place he could let loose and god did he need to. He needed to build back up his strength. Mimi offered him her manicured hand when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Naruto offered his and chuckled when she tucked his hand under hers. God did he need this.

X

“You know you didn’t need to come to America.” Naruto pointed out. Sasuke just tossed him an irritated look before he continued to drink. “I’m serious. You’re already coming thanksgiving.”

“I can’t be in that house.” Sasuke said softly and Naruto shut up. He understood, god did he understand.

“Well keep in contact or things will get ugly fast.” Naruto warned. “Last time he came after you. If you don’t want that you have to keep them at a distance.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sasuke muttered. Naruto sighed.

X

Just looking at him was painful. Naruto shoved around his salad on his plate as he mentally counted down to when he could escape.

“I’m certain your parties can wait.” His mother said dryly and Naruto shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth to keep from responding. He hated it, being around his family just hurt. He loved his parents but he could no longer be around them. Even if he argued and said his siblings were adopted so nothing stopped him he knew his parents loved them like they loved him.

He already knew he was a sinner. Did he have to keep suffering? Being around them just strangled him. He had nothing to say, he joked around but there was nothing to say. He met Rin’s eyes and looked away. He had nothing against his siblings really just he wanted to be farther away from them than they wanted to be.

For gods sake he was in his twenties and he still couldn’t escape. No matter where he went those three would hunt him down. Nothing scared him more than the thought of them digging where they certainly should not be. He covered himself in parties and wildness, he drowned in disgrace, wore it like a crown. He knew he was a sinner. He knew he had done things that would never go away.

His gaze and Kakashi’s met and Naruto flinched before he looked away.

No matter what he did the feeling just would not go away. There was no running from love he knew that. He accepted that but did he still have to suffer?

X

“Are you coming for thanksgiving?” The soft voice behind him made him freeze even with his grip on the door. He turned to see Kakashi alone his hands shoved into his jeans and a resigned look on his face.

“I already promised Mum.” Naruto answered. “And I’m bringing a date. That should make her day.” The happy look on Kakashi’s face burned him. He could hurt them all with a few sentences. He could destroy the family with a few revelations. He could change their view on the world by just telling the truth.

But he loved them, he still did so he would struggle on and keep everything to himself. He was a sinner, he knew that. He owned that but there were some sins he could never allow anyone in his life to see. His pain and struggles were his own and so were his successes. He knew what he was and he worked hard to own that, he was still working hard to own that. They could say what they wanted, they could think and worry all they wanted. They just could not handle the truth. If he ever had to tell anyone everything their world would shatter. And they would never look at him the same again. It was better off being thought of as the wild child. The alternative few were ready for. They would never be ready for.


End file.
